The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved apparatus for transfer or infeed of a fluid medium.
In its more particular aspects, the apparatus of the present invention concerns an apparatus or supplying a fluid medium and which comprises at least two chambers. These two chambers are rheologically interconnected or flow communicated with one another by means of a corresponding channel system for the supply and removal of fluid medium.
Cell culturing technology, external to organisms, has been a widespread method in scientific laboratories and in industry. Botanical, zoological or human or homological cells are caused to multiply in a nutrient medium in specially designed apparatuses or vessels which are provided with reaction chambers. After a cell cycle, i.e. after the cell count has doubled, the nutrient medium is normally expended or consumed and must be replaced or replenished with a fresh nutrient medium.